Deseo de navidad
by Nekisuki
Summary: Es navidad y Himawari quiere un deseo.


**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, Himawari.

* * *

Himawari preguntó:

—¿Hoy es navidad?

Hinata colgó una esfera en el árbol y, sin mirarle, le contestó con dulzura:

—No, tesoro, aún no. Faltan algunos días.

La niña sacó otra esfera de la caja de adornos y se la pasó para que fuera colocada en el árbol junto a las otras.

—Entonces ¿por qué adornamos ahora?

—Pues para que Santa sepa que esperamos los regalos, dattebasa —Respondió su hermano, que desenredaba las luces meticulosamente sentado en el suelo—. Mamá dijo que él solo llega a los hogares donde los niños se portan bien y dejan leche y galletas.

Himawari volteó hacia su madre y le miró con ojos brillantes.

—¡Mami, yo me he portado muy bien! —Exclamó—. ¿Santa me traerá más regalos que a onii-chan, verdad?

—¡Hey, yo también me he portado bien, dattebasa!

Hinata, muy calmada, sonrió a sus inocentes hijos.

—Ambos se han portado muy bien, estoy segura que Santa les traerá muchos regalos.

Los niños sonrieron complacidos ante la respuesta de su adorada madre y continuaron adornando el enorme árbol que su padre había enviado con un clon de sombras. Hinata había pensado por un momento que llegaría para ayudarlos a decorar, pero el clon le había informado que tendría una misión importante y llegaría hasta la tarde del día de navidad. Aun recordaba lo deprimido que parecía el clon antes de desaparecer.

Los niños, que habían escuchado todo a escondidas, salieron con la cara preocupada y los ojitos llorosos para preguntarle si su padre no cenaría con ellos en nochebuena. Y con el corazón oprimido, Hinata no había podido decirles la verdad, en cambio les había dicho que su padre tenía una misión mágica y especial en el polo norte, eran demasiado pequeños para comprender la importancia de las misiones aún.

Desde luego, los pequeños le creyeron y aceptaron con solemnidad que su padre haría algo sumamente importante y que después podrían preguntarle sobre su gran aventura con Santa. Ella esperaba poder advertirle un poco antes para que no le tomaran desprevenido. Y para animarles un poco mas, les habia sugerido empezar a decorar.

Al terminar, miraron el trabajo hecho y se sintieron contentos… pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Conforme el día de navidad se acercaba, Boruto y Himawari comenzaron a suspirar tristemente, más aún cuando se enteraron que hasta el tío Sasuke ya estaba en la aldea para pasar las fiestas con su prima Sarada. Todos sus amigos iban a pasarla con sus familias y ellos sentían la ausencia de su padre.

Cuando el día antes de navidad llegó, los tres fueron de compras para la cena. Mientras caminaban por las tiendas, Himawari vio lo que para ella era el regalo de navidad perfecto: Un hermoso oso de peluche que resplandecía en el aparador, rodeado de adornos centelleantes. Corrió hacia él y se imaginó abrazandolo, girando con él, y las horas felices de juego que pasarían juntos. Pero su madre la llamó porque tenían que irse y en su corazón solo deseó que Santa escuchara su deseo.

Al llegar a su hogar, pusieron todos los ingredientes en la cocina para preparar la cena y ayudaron —muy poco y torpemente— a su madre a cocinar, en especial a preparar las galletas para Santa. Las decoraron con las caras de ellos, una de Himawari, una de Boruto, una de Hinata y una de Naruto, su padre; Hinata sonrió al recordar un onigiri del pasado que había hecho feliz a su esposo. Finalmente, colocaron las coloridas galletas al pie del árbol junto a un vaso de leche.

Para la cena, la mesa fue decorada con velas bonitas elegidas por Himawari, un sabroso pavo horneado, acompañado de puré de papas y ensalada, todo tan apetitoso y tibio que hizo que sus estómagos rugieran. Los tres se sentaron para cenar. Pero Hinata notó que sus hijos miraban de hito en hito al asiento vacío que normalmente ocupaba su esposo. Ella misma se sentía desanimada, pero intentaba no demostrarlo.

—¿Crees que papá venga en camino? —Dijo Himawari al notar que ella también había mirado el asiento.

Hinata se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿dónde estaría? ¿estaría bien abrigado? ¿ya habría cenado? Pero sonrió, porque quería que sus pequeños no estuvieran tristes.

—Estoy segura que su padre viene en camino.

—Seguro que los renos de Santa lo traerán esta noche —Exclamó entonces Boruto entusiasmado. Él tampoco quería ver tristes a su hermana y madre—. Imagina que genial sería, dattebasa.

—Si lo crees, todo es posible —Concedió Hinata.

Luego del postre, que era un delicioso pastel, charlaron un poco y después se fueron adormir; se lavaron los dientes y se pusieron sus pijamas. Hinata los arropo con amor y depositó un beso en sus frentes, luego se marchó.

La casa se sumió en el silencio mientras las horas pasaban. Boruto roncaba levemente en su cama pero, aunque estaba acostumbrada ello, Himawari no podía dormir. No podía parar de pensar en el peluche del aparador, en santa y en que su padre no estaría a su lado para abrir los regalos como otros años.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban adormilados, escuchó un tintineo lejano. El pensamiento de que era Santa la asaltó con felicidad y sosiego, pero luego cambió a un golpe seco que le retumbó en los oídos. Al principio pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero cuando escuchó uno más, tuvo miedo al pensar que alguien estaba robando sus regalos. Rápidamente saltó de la cama y despertó a Boruto, sacudiéndolo de los hombros. Este despertó exaltado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Bostezo, había un camino de baba por su barbilla.

—Escuché un ruido —Susurró ella con los ojos bien abiertos en la oscuridad—. Creo que es un ladrón de regalos.

Boruto iba a decirle que estaba soñando cuando también lo escuchó; muy serio, bajó de su cama y tomó uno de sus juguetes para defenderse en caso de emergencia. No quiso despertar a su madre, porque era el hombre de la casa y su padre le encomendó la tarea de cuidar de ellas. Salió de la habitación y bajó con cuidado la escalera, con su hermana pegada a su espalda. La sala se iluminaba solo con las luces del árbol.

Se acercaron sigilosamente a el, las galletas seguían allí y no había ningún regalo. Creyeron que se los habían llevado.

Un sonido llegó de la cocina a oscuras, como cuando ambos se escabullían para tomar galletas cuando su madre estaba en su habitación o el jardín. ¡El ladrón seguía en la casa! Temblorosos pero valientes, se acercaron silenciosos hasta allí y Boruto prendió la luz, preparado para golpear al ladrón con su juguete. A Himawari le pareció escuchar el tintineo de un cascabel, y cuando la luz les iluminó y sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella, no creyeron lo que veían.

¡Era Santa!

Estaba de espaldas y frente a él, sobre el mostrador, estaban las sobras de las cena. Notaron que un saco se encontraba a sus pies, de seguro eran los regalos.

Himawari se asomó detrás de Boruto e hizo el comienzo de un pequeño chillido.

—¡Santa, viniste a nuestra casa!

Y Santa, tomado por sorpresa, dio un saltito, luego se quedó estático. Boruto seguía sin creérselo. Himawari saltó al frente y fue hacia el hombre.

—¡Yo sabía que vendrías! —Se detuvo detrás de él y jaló el borde de su ropa holgada. Boruto veía raro que Santa fuera tan delgado—. ¿Por qué te comes nuestra comida? ¿Tienes más hambre? ¿No te gustan las galletas?

Entonces el hombre de rojo volteó a mirarla lentamente y Himawari abrió los ojos como platos, sus mejillas sonrojándose por la emoción. Boruto lanzó una exclamación cuando los espantados ojos azules se volvieron a él. Entonces Hinata entró en la cocina, amarrándose la bata de dormir a la estrecha cintura.

—¡¿Niños?! ¿Qué pa…? ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto sonrió apenado y llevó una mano a su cabeza. Himawari estalló.

—¡Papá es Santa! ¡Papá es Santa!

Boruto y Himawari corrieron y se abrazaron cada uno a la pierna de su padre.

—Jo jo jo ¡Feliz navidad, Dattebayo! —Rió nervioso al ser descubierto.

Hinata se sorprendió de ver a su esposo ahí parado en la cocina vestido de rojo, con gorro y todo. No lo esperaba hasta la tarde de Navidad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el dulce gesto y la forma en sus niños saltaban de felicidad.

—Papá, ¿cómo te fue en tu misión en el polo norte? —Preguntó alegremente Boruto preparado para escuchar sus aventuras.

Naruto no entendió su pregunta y Hinata interrumpió.

-—Naruto-kun, creo que los niños quieren escuchar tu misión como ayudante de Santa en el polo norte —Dijo y le hizo una seña discreta.

—¿Eh?, pero yo solo fui a la Aldea de… —Hinata movió la cabeza negativamente, sorprendida de que no captara la indirecta. Naruto le miró confundido y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo.

—Niños, dejen que papá descanse, debe estar exhausto —Dijo ella. Pero los niños tenían otros planes.

—¿Papi, nos trajiste regalos? —Preguntó Himawari. Naruto dejó su confusión y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Por supuesto Dattebayo!

Abrió el saco y miró a sus hijos. Sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en brillante papel naranja y se lo pasó a Boruto, quién empezó a saltar de felicidad y a rasgar el papel para abrirlo. Sus ojos brillaron y su exclamación fue muy grande cuando vio la pequeña consola de videojuegos. ¡Tenía que mostrarsela a Inojin y Shikadai!

—Y para mi pequeña —Dijo cariñosamente, poniéndose en cuclillas para darle su regalo a Himawari—. Cuando lo vi supe que era para ti.

Himawari vio como en cámara lenta como sacaba el gran peluche blanco, pero no era cualquiera, era el que había visto cuando fueron de compras. Sin embargo, este era mucho mejor, porque tenía unos bigotitos como los suyos costurados en las mejillas. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, era tan suave. Luego se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto, agradeciéndole con entusiasmo. Boruto se colgó de su espalda, parloteando sobre que sería el mejor en ese juego.

Hinata estaba contenta de ver a su familia feliz y reunida en Navidad, así que se acercó a Naruto y se unió a la celebración. Naruto la recibió y besó su mejilla.

—Feliz navidad, cariño —Le dijo con suavidad. Hinata sintió su corazón hincharse de felicidad.

—¡Miren! —Exclamó Boruto, señalando hacia la ventana de la cocina—. ¡Está nevando!

—¡Qué hermoso! —Coincidió Himawari y ambos corrieron a la sala para verla mejor, la forma en que cubría su jardín. Nunca soltando sus regalos.

Hinata y Naruto les siguieron, el rubio no soltó su cintura y la acercó a él.

—¿Me extrañaron?

—Como no tienes una idea —Dijo ella con una sonrisa y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Gracias por los regalos, Naruto-kun.

—Aún no te he dado el tuyo, Hinata-chan.

—Sí que lo has hecho —Murmuró ella y se abrazó más a él.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de misión en el polo norte?

Ella sonrió.

—Te lo explicaré después… Niños,es hora de dormir. Mañana podrán jugar con sus juguetes.

Boruto y Himawari obedecieron a su madre sin rechistar y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla de su padre, agradeciendo una vez más los regalos.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño? —Preguntó Hinata cariñosa mientras subían la escalera. Naruto negó.

—En realidad, en este momento solo deseo acostarme a tu lado. Hay mucho que quiero que me cuentes.

Ambos entraron a su habitación y al cerrarse la puerta, un leve tintineo de un cascabel sonó de nuevo a la distancia. Himawari abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió sigilosa con su peluche en brazos. Bajó la escalera y se acercó al árbol, esta vez las galletas ya no estaban. La niña sonrió satisfecha y corrió a la ventana, el tintineó se escuchó de nuevo a lo lejos y vio sobre la nieve la sombra de algo que pasó volando. Santa le había cumplido su más grande deseo, que ver a su padre en navidad. El peluche había sido un extra.

—Gracias, Santa —Dijo antes de subir de nuevo las escaleras.

A lo lejos, en la noche fría, se escuchó el murmullo de una risa peculiar.


End file.
